Вот это поворот!
by StasyRed
Summary: Иногда попытка отомстить надоедливому сопернику может выйти боком...


\- Мэри...

Она оглянулась, почувствовав вопросительную интонацию. Чжон Ин стоял при полном параде - в костюме с иголочки, накрахмаленной рубашке нежно-голубого, как утреннее зимнее небо, цвета, с идеально уложенными волосами - такой же уместный в этом гараже как экзотическая бабочка на помойке.  
С галстуком в лапках.

То есть в руках.

\- Не будешь ли ты так любезна...

Она не дала ему закончить жизнерадостным:

\- Конечно!

Чжон Ин приподнял подбородок. Мэри кинула на диван сумку, легко улыбнулась и занялась узлом: скрестить, перебросить, пропустить... За спиной раздались и замерли шаги. Даже не поворачиваясь, она почувствовала взгляд, вонзившийся ей промеж лопаток.

Полный недовольства взгляд.

...затянуть и выровнять.

\- Разучился, что ли?.. - ворчливо поинтересовался Кан МуГёль, который явно не собирался мириться с представшей его глазам картиной. Мрачная физиономия и легкомысленный хвостик на макушке делали его похожим на угрюмую редиску.

\- Вчера на съемочной площадке руку ушиб, - Чжон Ин для правдоподобия потряс ею в воздухе.

\- Не дергайтесь, а то получится криво, - Мэри выверила вертикальность галстука. Му Гёль передернулся. - Вот, готово. Все, мальчики, я побежала! - она сунула ноги в сапожки, подхватила пакет с мусором и оглянулась в дверном проеме, окруженная сиянием утреннего солнца: - Суп на плите, рис в рисоварке. Приду сегодня пораньше - приготовлю курицу. Пока!..

Мужчины проводили ее взглядами и, стоило двери с грохотом опуститься, повернулись друг к другу.

Чжон Ин поправил узел галстука.

Му Гёль понял намек правильно:

\- Хватит лезть.

Чжон Ин ответил невинным взглядом.

\- Думаешь, я совсем тупой? "Мэри, будь так любезна, завяжи мне галстук", а то я себе шею сверну, "Мэри, не будешь ли ты так добра, чтобы пришить мне пуговицу", а то я себе глаза выколю, "Мэри, пожалуйста, помоги мне заправить в пододеяльник одеяло", а то у меня руки не из того места растут, - какого черта, а?

\- "Мэри, помой мне голову", "Мэри, почеши мне спину", "Мэри, посмотри, Мэри, послушай, Мэри, подай, Мэри, принеси...". И без всяких "пожалуйста", попрошу заметить, - не повел бровью Чжон Ин.

Му Гёль подбоченился:

\- Имею право! Она моя девушка и без пяти минут жена!

К сожалению, его позу не оценили - Чжон Ин как раз отвернулся за дипломатом.

\- Что-то затянулись эти твои пять минут, не находишь? - с тонкой насмешкой уронил он.

Му Гёль почувствовал, как и без того торчащий на макушке хвостик встал дыбом.

Утро переставало быть томным.

\- В каком смысле? - недобрым голосом спросил он.

Чжон Ин взглянул на часы и заторопился.

\- Эй, я с тобой разговариваю или с кем?

Чжон Ин оглянулся через плечо.

\- Если бы она действительно была твоей женой, ты бы не психовал.

Му Гёль остался один.

"Не психовал"!

Ноздри задрожали от раздражения, сорвать которое было не на ком. Он в сердцах пнул бетонный столб и, зашипев, запрыгал на одной ноге: чертовы тапки!.. Это все Мэри - заявила, что не собирается жить в хлеву, и теперь заставляла их переобуваться, снимать верхнюю одежду, мыть руки и переодеваться перед сном.

Мы сказали "их"?

"Его" - Му Гёля, поскольку Чжон Ин был безупречен во всем что касалось чистоты и гигиены.

Ну и наплевать.

В конце концов, лишний раз вымыть руки Му Гёлю было нетрудно, а против пижамы ничего не имел против, поскольку дома, во-первых, наконец-то появился обогреватель - пусть хиленький, но пар изо рта уже не шел; а во-вторых, Мэри сама подала пример, каждый вечер натягивала смешную пижаму с котятами (парную с его). Правда, к его нарастающему неудовольствию, дальше эстетического наслаждения (причем, к еще большему неудовольствию, не только его) дело не шло: поверх она натягивала свитер, после чего забиралась под толстенное одеяло, куда ему вход был запрещен, и заворачивалась в него рулетом.  
По-прежнему. Несмотря на то, что они жили вместе уже третий месяц, не считая тех ста дней безумия, когда все началось.  
Третий месяц. Плюс еще сто дней.

Му Гёль был близок к тому, чтобы начать кидаться на стены. Сколько у него не было женщины? Четыре месяца? Больше? Пять? Месяц до встречи с Мэри плюс... Стойте - это же полгода! Полгода без секса!

Организм, благополучно простившийся с девственностью в пятнадцать лет, вынужденного целибата не понимал: у него снова начались _эти самые _сны, и ничего более унизительного, чем лицо Чжон Ина, заявившегося в ванную, когда он застирывал простыню, Му Гёль в своей жизни не помнил. Он, конечно, тут же соврал про бурную ночь накануне, но забегавшие глаза выдали его с потрохами. Чжон Ин не стал ни расспрашивать, ни уличать его во лжи, давая ему тем самым шанс оправдаться, - он понимающе улыбнулся и закрыл дверь с той стороны.

_С-скотина..._

Прихрамывая, Му Гёль доплелся до гитары и подключил ее к усилку, чтобы вдарить по струнам, практически оглохнув от рева невыключенного фуза.

_Пошел ты..._

Да - он дергался потому, что несмотря на то, что она сделала свой выбор, никакого заметного прогресса в их отношениях не просматривалось. Пусть они вместе жили, вместе спали, она заботилась о нем и явно его любила, но Му Гёль не видел в этой заботе и любви ничего кроме сестринского участия.  
Когда-то ее "согласись, я классная сестра?" согрело душу, впервые подарило ощущение семьи, но теперь в голове не укладывалось: как может девушка не хотеть своего парня, живя с ним под одной крышей?! На одной кровати?! Ну и, если уж совсем начистоту, как она может не хотеть ЕГО - его, звезду, пусть и не самого крупного разлива, но, тем не менее, звезду, при одним виде которой поклонницы сами выстраиваются в колонны по обе сторону дороги?! Самое обидное в этой ситуации было то, что у него самого постоянно слетала крыша - он дурел от ревности по поводу каждого взгляда, каждого слова, сказанного в адрес Чжон Ина. И соперник, который, по идее, соперником уже давно не был, это знал и беззастенчиво пользовался возможностью мстительно поездить по нервам.

\- "Мэри, не будешь ли ты так любезна"... Это ты не будешь ли так любезен отвалить от нее со своими претензиями!.. И от меня со своими намеками!..

* * *

\- Ты обещала помыть мне голову! - не дожидаясь согласия, Му Гёль протопал в ванну, сдернул через голову свитер, оставшись в одной футболке, и наклонился. - Эй! Ви Мэри-и-и! Давай быстрей, а то холодно!

Стоило ей повернуть кран, как оказавшийся включенным душ сорвался с держателя и окатил их с ног до головы. Мэри взвизгнула, ловя шланг, но тот взбесившейся змеей бился на полу и хлестал водой направо и налево. К тому моменту когда со стихией удалось справиться, оба были мокрые с головы до ног.  
\- Я вообще-то собирался только волосы помыть, - без особой брюзгливости проворчал Му Гёль и стянул с себя смачно шмякнувшуюся об пол майку.

\- О боже мой... Боже мой, мне же через час уходить! - Мэри схватилась за голову - совершенно сырую, словно она только что вышла из душа, как собственно, дело и обстояло. - Что же мне...

Она повернулась и осеклась: Му Гёль, голый по пояс, смотрел на нее в упор. И жевал жвачку. Медленно и, как почему-то ей показалось, с намеком. Глаза отвелись сами собой, потом любопытство победило, но застенчивость сразу же взяла верх: Мэри украдкой посмотрела на его торс, по которому стекали капли, и, покраснев, опять потупилась.

Му Гёль надул большой розовый пузырь и самодовольно его лопнул.

Мэри вздрогнула.

\- До сих пор меня стесняешься?.. - с усмешкой спросил он, хотя глаза его не смеялись. - Может, снимем этот вопрос раз и навсегда? - он взялся на пряжку ремня, явно собираясь снять вместе с вопросом и штаны.

\- Му Гёль!.. Что за шутки!.. - она схватила его за руку и тут же спохватилась, отпрянув: - Мне... мне надо переодеться.

Дверь из ванной она распахнуть не успела: одной рукой он накрыл защелку, а второй обхватил ее поперек талии, дернув к себе. Мэри попыталась отпрянуть, а когда это не получилось, торопливо развернулась в кольце его рук. Если у нее и оставались какие-то сомнения по поводу его намерений, то взгляд Му Гёля - тяжелый, из-под полуопущенных век - их развеял.

Он задвинул жвачку языком за щеку. Облизнул губы и потянул Мэри к себе.

\- Я не шутил...

Он был горячий, мокрый и чуть заметно пах потом. У нее закружилась голова.

\- Му... Му Гёль... - она уперлась ему ладонями в грудь - скорее, для того чтобы удержаться на ногах, и попутно убедилась, что, несмотря на внешнюю щуплость, парень он жилистый и сильный: вывернуться ей не удалось.

\- Мэри... - повторил он, обшаривая мозг в поисках нужных слов: от прямолинейного "я хочу тебя" она наверняка бросится наутек, а ничего другого не нашлось.

\- Простынешь... - он начал расстегивать пуговицы на ее блузке одной рукой, стратегически держа ее второй поперек спины, чтобы не удрала. - Мэри...

Она очнулась, почувствовав прикосновение ладоней к голой пояснице.

\- Нет!.. - и, прикрывшись руками, пулей вылетела в дверь.

За спиной раздался грохот - это Му Гёль поскользнулся на мокром полу.

\- Эй!.. У меня теперь синяк будет!.. - взвыл он. - Эй! Ви Мэри! Я из-за тебя руку ушиб! А мне, между прочим, вечером играть!..

Тишина. Высунув голову, Му Гёль убедился, что в гараже никого нет.

\- Удрала?.. Вот дура... Заболеешь...

_Но почему?.. Что же не так?.. _

Брррр!

Он содрогнулся, почувствовав, что замерз до гусиной - синей и пупырчатой - кожи. На полу стояли лужи, в которых вперемешку валялись их вещи.

Му Гёль поднял ее блузку и вздохнул:

\- И зачем я глаза закрывал?.. Мог бы хоть посмотреть...

* * *

\- Устала, наверное? - участливо спросил Му Гёль, отбирая авоськи и разворачивая Мэри прямиком к кровати. До возвращения с работы Чжон Ина имелся примерно час, и за это время он должен был успеть... - Давай отдох...

\- Убери в холодильник, - она отправилась на импровизированную кухню. Включила воду, зашуршала пакетами, зазвенела крышками кастрюль. - И это тоже. Ну вот, так и знала! Ты ничего не ел!..

\- Забыл. Надо было написать эндинг и пару музыкальных тем набросать... Да и не хотелось.

\- Сейчас я еще суп приготовлю - вместе поужинаем.

План А не прошел, пришлось переходить к плану В, в противном случае, если она возьмется готовить его любимый суп, желудочный голод победит все остальное.

\- Слушай, я так устал - башка сейчас просто лопнет... Сделай мне массаж, а потом я тебе помогу. Иначе до ужина просто не доживу...

Он ничком плюхнулся на кровать. Через секунду матрац просел - Мэри опустилась рядом.

_Есть!_

\- Плечи. Да-а... А-а, как хорошо... И шею. Погоди, дай ворот расстегну... Нет, не так... Ты правой давишь слабей... Да сядь на меня - и тебе будет удобно, и мне!..

Тепло и тяжесть ее тела оказались сколь неожиданными, столь и вожделенными: Му Гёль так и не понял, сделала ли Мэри ему массаж или нет, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях в нижней половине тела.

\- Все, - сообщила она, собираясь вставать. - Полегче-то хоть стало?

\- В каком-то смысле... Постой!.. - он удержал ее на себе и перевернулся - теперь они оказались в очень двусмысленной позе. - Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Хорошо, только...

Она смущенно попыталась приподняться, но снова безуспешно - Му Гёль схватил ее за руки. Она задергалась - он не уступал. Чем дальше, тем возня выглядела непристойней. Багровая до кончиков ушей, Мэри остановилась. Му Гёль - тоже.

Усилием воли он собрал воедино расползшиеся мысли:

\- Слушай, Мэри, мы с тобой несколько месяцев живем вместе, вместе едим, спим на одной кровати... Нет, я не настаиваю на регулярном сексе... Да сиди ты, не дергайся!.. ...но почему ты даже целоваться со мной лишний раз не хочешь? Тебе противно, что ли?

\- Нет... Но... но... Но ты постоянно жуешь жвачку! - нашлась она.

\- Я ее выплюну!

\- И потом, при Чжон Ине неудобно...

То, что она зря вспомнила это имя, Мэри поняла тогда, когда, изменившись в лице, Му Гёль одним быстрым кувырком поменял их диспозицию на противоположную: теперь она лежала на кровати, а он сидел на ней верхом.

\- Он тебе мешает? Тогда я выкину его из моего дома прямо сейчас. Вместе с барахлом.

\- Му Гёль, прекрати!.. - возмутилась она. - Что ты за человек!..

\- А тебе было бы приятно, если бы я приволок в твой дом какую-нибудь из своих бывших?

\- Между прочим, я его не приглашала, - мысленно соглашаясь с его правотой, возразила она. - Он сам пришел.

\- Ага, а ты, типа, невиноватая.

Она надулась.

Он прищурил один глаз.

\- Поцелуй меня.

\- Кан Му Гёль!..

Она возмущенно дернулась, но он распластал ее на кровати, как бабочку, и отпускать не собирался.

\- Да или нет?

Он не шутил. Он и правда разозлился. Он и правда собирался выставить Чжон Ина к чертовой матери: уж если Кан Му Гёлю попадала шлея под хвост, справиться с ним не мог никто, даже сам Кан Му Гёль.

Мэри возмущенно посопела, посмотрела на него из-под челки и смущенно-обиженно протянула:

\- Ла-адно...

К ее удивлению, он поднялся и повернулся спиной.

\- Нафиг нужны такие поцелуи. Что это вообще за девушка, если соглашается поцеловать своего парня только если ее шантажировать?

Мэри виновато подергала его за рукав. Му Гёль дернул плечом.

\- Му Гё-ёль...

Она приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его куда-то в район уха.

\- Это не считается! Я тебе не кот и не собака, чтобы ме...

Договорить она ему не дала: воспользовавшись тем, что он наконец-то стоял к ней лицом, Мэри поцеловала его в губы.

\- Мяу.

И улыбнулась.

_Это все?.. _

\- Эй, ты почему меня перебиваешь? - он не мог отвести взгляда от ее рта. - Иди сюда!.. - и не удержался: - Гав-гав!

К несчастью, в этот момент загрохотала дверь: пришел Чжон Ин, и Мэри отпрыгнула от Му Гёля с достойной лучшего применения прытью. Он даже невпопад подумал, что это было бы уместно, будь ее официальным парнем не он, а Чжон Ин: возвращается как-то муж из командировки...

И кстати: почему так рано?..

* * *

На следующий день, когда Чжон Ин попросил Мэри застегнуть ему запонку, Му Гёля тряхнуло как в лучшие времена. Не успев себя остановить, он щелкнул застежкой на манжете лишившегося дара речи соперника еще до того, как Мэри согласилась.

\- Вали на работу, - сквозь зубы, чтобы она не услышала, порекомендовал он.

Чжон Ин ошеломленно взглянул на запонку, потом - на исподлобья смотрящего на него музыканта со скверным характером, усугубленным длительным спермотоксикозом, но хорошее воспитание не позволило ему выразить свое недоумение вслух.

Он сделал шаг назад, не выпуская Му Гёля из поля зрения, словно боясь, что тот сейчас сделает еще что-нибудь - например, подаст ему пальто или предложит зашнуровать ботинки, и сдержанно произнес:

\- Мэри, у нас сегодня ночная съемка, жду тебя в семь в третьем павильоне.

\- Да-да, я помню!

\- Что-то слишком часто у вас эти ночные съемки... Днем, что ли, не снимается?..

\- Ну, ты тоже все больше по ночам работаешь, - парировал, не меняясь в лице, Чжон Ин. - Сублимируешься?

За последнее слово Му Гёль ручаться не мог: возможно, ему и правда показалось. Но если нет...

\- Я в прачечную!.. - звонко сообщила Мэри, до самых глаз заматываясь белым пушистым шарфом. - Директор, вы меня не подбросите?

\- С удовольствием, - Чжон Ин принял у нее мешок с грязным бельем и повернулся к сопернику:

\- Му Гёль...

И передумал: если сейчас напомнить про запись, тот наверняка окрысится и вообще никуда не пойдет.

\- До встречи, - вместо этого произнес он и пошел к машине.

\- Директор, а давайте я и ваши вещи захвачу!..

\- Вот еще! - взбунтовался Му Гёль. - Чтобы ты его трусы в руки брала?!

\- Ну, твои же беру - и ничего, не умерла еще, - пожала плечами Мэри. - Мне несложно, и, кстати, сэкономим...

\- А я не хочу, чтобы мои вещи стирались с его!

\- Пожалуй, я тоже, - неожиданно поддержал соперника Чжон Ин, которого картинка с Мэри, держащей в руках его нижнее белье, тоже смутила.

Когда она вернулась домой, Му Гёля уже не было. "Домашние" джинсы и толстовка валялись рядом со стулом - явный признак дурного настроения.

Она со вздохом наклонилась: сегодня-то что не так, а?..

Ну да ладно. За время этой странной совместной - чересчур совместной - жизни она выучила его слабые места. Мэри положила на видное место кондиционер для волос и встала к плите: сытый мужчина - добрый мужчина.

* * *

Они вернулись под утро.

Чжон Ин разбудил прикорнувшую в машине Мэри и, поддерживая ее под руку, довел до дверей, где она, проснувшись от холодного ночного ветра, отстранилась.

\- Боишься, что Му Гёль снова будет ревновать? - тихо спросил он.

Она потупилась.

\- Кан Му Гёль не из тех, кто тратит силы на то, чтобы что-то скрывать. И потом, я же тоже мужчина, поэтому могу понять и его, и его ревность. Ведь ты мне тоже небезразлична, хотя свои чувства я и держу при себе.

\- Тогда... - пряча глаза, она нерешительно покусала нижнюю губу, но все-таки спросила: - Если вы можете его понять, скажите, почему он так себя ведет?.. Ведь он же знает, что я люблю его - просто мне нужно время, чтобы... - она расстроенно умолкла.

Чжон Ин не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Похоже, сопернику не грех и посочувствовать: Мэри, конечно, девушка наивная, но любой наивности существует предел. Он-то думал, что это все больше для отвода глаз...

_Однако, любопытные у них отношения..._

Возможно, для него еще не все потеряно?..

Он кашлянул, чтобы голос не выдал смешка:

\- Мэри, это долгий разговор... Давай завтра... точнее, уже сегодня, вместе поужинаем, а я к тому времени постараюсь все сформулировать и объяснить те...  
Дверь с грохотом поднялась. За ней, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Му Гёль. Выражение его лица однозначно свидетельствовало о том, что последнюю фразу он слышал. Не сказав ни слова, он втащил Мэри за руку в гараж.

\- Ай! Му Гёль, помедленней, я же упаду!..

Он спохватился: вообще-то он ждал ее совсем не для того, чтобы устроить очередную сцену, так вышло само. Он тоже сегодня до смерти устал. Да и запись не заладилась...

\- Прости. Давай ложись, ночь на дворе.

Она взглянула на кровать.

Разобрана.

И, кажется, даже подушка взбита.

_Такой милый..._

Мэри улыбнулась и тут же зевнула во весь рот.

_Какой суматошный выдался день..._

Невнимательно умывшись, она рухнула в кровать.

Чжон Ин повесил на вешалку пиджак.

\- С твоего позволения, я приму душ.

Му Гёль не мог этого понять: Чжон Инь жил тут уже месяц, но каждый раз не ленился сообщать, что собирается воспользоваться ванной комнатой, словно подчеркивая, что он тут в гостях. Сегодня вместо традиционного кивка Му Гёль загородил ему путь:

\- Что она у тебя спрашивала?

Когда Чжон Ин не ответил, он с нажимом повторил:

\- О чем ты собираешься с ней разговаривать?

Взгляд Чжон Ина обрел стальную твердость:

\- Спроси у нее. Если Мэри захочет, сама тебе расскажет.

Когда-то этого было бы достаточно, чтобы у Му Гёля внутри забурлило. Ему захотелось дать волю рукам или хотя бы словам, спустив пар за весь день, криво начавшийся с самого утра, но Мэри спала...

Чжон Ин зевнул, торопливо прикрывшись ладонью.

\- Если ты позволишь... - он неодушевленно отодвинул Му Гёля в сторону и многозначительно взялся за ремень.

Му Гёль пинком захлопнул дверь в ванную.

Если б выражение "в этот миг его осенило" имело под собой буквальное значение, то света, хлынувшего из его глаз, хватило бы, чтобы осветить весь квартал.  
_Вот как, значит? Спать хочешь?_

Ну так он знает способ отомстить.

"Главное - чтобы не успел уснуть", - дождавшись, когда соперник наконец-то затихнет на своем диване, Му Гёль заворочался под одеялом и тихо - однако все же недостаточно тихо, чтобы этого не было слышно в двух метрах, простонал:

\- Мэри... А...

Диван напряженно скрипнул, и Му Гёль победно ухмыльнулся в темноту.

\- А-ах... Да-а... Ммм...

На диване заерзали интенсивней, и Му Гёль продолжил театр одного актера. Он возился, вздыхал, стонал на два голоса, уговаривал не делать этого и сделать это еще, и еще, и "да-а-а... еще...", увлекшись настолько, что Мэри, во сне повернувшаяся к нему лицом, оказалась для него полной неожиданностью: он совершенно забыл о ее существовании. Из-за его возни одеяло с нее съехало на пол, и она начала мерзнуть. Кураж ударил ему в голову - продолжая стонать, он набросил на нее свое и придвинулся ближе.

Еще ближе.

Она сделала глубокий сонный вдох и выдохнула ему в шею.

Волосы у Му Гёля встали дыбом. Следующий вырвавшийся у него стон был совершенно искренним.

\- А-а-а... Мэри...

Он откатился и невольно потянул за собой одеяло. Мэри застонала, поджала ноги, сворачиваясь клубочком, и пододвинулась.

Скриииииип.

На диване поперхнулись.

\- Тшшш... Не двигайся... Не надо...

Теперь Му Гёль не знал куда деваться: кровать за спиной кончилась, а Мэри в поисках тепла прижалась к нему всем телом и попыталась - о ужас! - просунуть ногу у него между коленей. Когда это не вышло (не существовало в мире такого домкрата, который разжал бы его сведенные судорогой мышцы), она просто забросила ее ему на бедро.

\- А-ах!.. Не!..

Му Гёля пробил холодный пот.

Чжон Ина - горячий.

\- Мэри... Не надо... - пролепетал Му Гёль, с ужасом понимая, что она его не услышит и деваться некуда.

В этот момент ее рука медленно проехала сначала вверх - по груди к его подбородку, парализовав Му Гёля до кончиков пальцев, а потом вниз - снова по груди, по животу... Он не смог это выдержать: сорвался и метнулся в ванную. Дрожащими руками, с мясом вырвав один шуруп, запер защелку и схватился за раковину, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Все тело горело и вибрировало. Ему хотелось лезть на стену - верный знак, что через четверть часа захочется об нее убиться. Выход был рядом - Му Гёль разделся догола и, стуча зубами, шагнул под холодный душ.

Мэри на кровати еще раз повернулась, наконец-то нащупала одеяло и с удовлетворенным вздохом накрылась с головой.

* * *

Она проснулась первой. С наслаждением потянулась, повернулась с бока на спину, раскинула руки и поняла: Кан Му Гёля рядом нет. Не в первый раз: ей доводилось просыпаться и видеть его, бледно-голубого от недосыпа, в наушниках у компьютера. Правда, сегодня, открыв глаза, она удостоверилась, что там его тоже не наблюдается. Взгляд случайно упал на часы, и Мэри подскочила: половина одиннадцатого! Даже с учетом того что не нужно бежать на работу, она проснулась непростительно поздно: наверное, мальчики уже встали...

Она бросила взгляд в сторону дивана и замерла.

Глаза округлились, потом плотно зажмурились.

\- Один... два... три... Десять.

Когда она снова их открыла, картинка не изменилась: на узком диване трогательным валетом спали Чжон Ин под клетчатым пледом и прильнувший щекой к его ногам Му Гёль, замотанный, как сосиска в тесте, в ее одеяло.

Мэри растерянно посмотрела на кровать, доставшуюся ей в полное владение, потом - на узкий диван, спать на котором Му Гёль отказывался даже под страхом обвинения в сексуальных домогательствах, помножила это на очевидную неприязнь, которую испытывали друг к другу мужчины, и подумала, что, видимо, в этой жизни не понимает еще очень многого.

Решено. Она обязательно пойдет сегодня ужинать с директором.

Будем надеяться, он ей все объяснит.

_А пока..._

Она умылась, почистила зубы, поставила на огонь чайник и сковороду, на которой через пять минут весело зашкворчал омлет; подогрела вчерашний рис, достала из холодильника овощи, а с полки - посуду и с некоторым трепетом подошла к дивану.

\- Му Гёль... - подергала за плечо одного. - Директор!.. - похлопала по спине другого. - Вставайте! Завтрак готов!

И улыбнулась в ответ на угрюмые взгляды двух пар обведенных темными кругами глаз:

\- С добрым утром, мальчики!


End file.
